Ring of Fire
by thethrillisgone07
Summary: Just because you desire someone doesn't mean you love them.... oneshot, buddies


She walked down the halls of Hogwarts, not suspecting to see him. Her robes were unbuttoned, showing herpurposely rolled up skirt and her fine, vivacious figure. Her sandy brown hair was down, shining in the late afternoon sun. Her eyes, which were usually grey, were blue from the same sunlight that gave her hair an ethereal glow.

As she passed an empty classroom, she felt a hand grab her and pull her into the shadows.

Fear struck her, not knowing who had pulled her in. But then those lips, the lips she had felt before on her neck, began working their magic.

"Cedric," she whispered. She felt the hands wrap around her waist and turn her to face him. Before she could get a word in, his lips were against hers, filled with passion and yearning. But to her, this was something old. He was always passionate when he kissed her.

She kissed back, but without the fervor of her assaulter. She wanted to know. She wanted to know why he went back to her.

She broke the kiss and he began to nuzzle her neck. Unaware of his desire she began to question him.

"Aren't you with Cho now?" she whispered, knowing that anyone could be nearby.

"To satisfy everyone else, not myself," he mumbled into her neck. Confused by his statement, she pulled his head up to meet hers. Then she knew this time that it was different. The look in his eye, it wasn't passion. It wasn't desire. It was the look of a feral animal, looking for its prey. He was the animal and she knew that she was the prey.

"Cho doesn't satisfy you?" she asked again, holding his head to make sure that he didn't try any funny business.

"Cho never satisfied me, but she looked good on the cover of the Daily Prophet, in magazines, everywhere. She's good publicity," he said. No longer minding the restraints she placed on him, he went for her lips and kissed her, hard enough that she felt her lips bruise. He moved from her lips to her neck and began a tortuous sucking on her delicate skin there.

"What about me? You dumped me for Cho, then you say it's only for publicity? Wouldn't I have been good publicity?" she asked in a hoarse breath.

Cedric stopped his ministrations and looked in her eyes.

"Audrey, dear, to the newspapers, you're nothing more than a cheap whore out for my fame. As much as I love you darling, let's face it: no one would believe that with your body and those looks that you where just in it because you loved me," he said. Before the cold, harsh reality of his words settled in, he kissed her with more fervor and passion that she had ever met, in Cedric or any other boy, and lifted her off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She couldn't deny it now; desire had brought her to her knees and she was willing to be Cedric's prey, willing to be the girl who would probably break Cho's heart.

She kissed Cedric back, letting him know that he wasn't in this one sided. She heard his low growl and he lifted her closer to him, her skirt bunching up by her waist, exposing her panties for the world to see. Cedric's kisses descended from her lips to her neck, then to her collar bone, where he unbuttoned her blouse and began licking her breast that peeped out of her purple bra. She just whimpered and ran her hands through his hair. She was nothing but a play thing to him and she could care less.

"Cedric, shouldn't we take this in the classroom?" she whispered, being tortured by the fact that her bra was limply hanging from her arms and Cedric had began to pay attention to her rosy colored nipples.

"Yes," he hissed his voice thick with desire. Lifting her up, he opened the door and carried her in, shutting the door with his foot. Finding a table in the back, he placed her upon there and continued his attack on her breasts as she unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his solid chest. She ran her fingers down his chest, the fine muscles developing from intense tournament training. If she didn't know better, she would've decided to keep Cedric for herself, lock him in this classroom and spent her remaining year at Hogwarts doing this, whatever this was, with him.

Cedric had become more preoccupied with getting her panties off. She noticed, being awakened by her little daydream. She lifted herself and he easily ripped off the light green lace boy shorts. Before you could say "butterscotch goblins," his fingers were hidden deep inside her folds, moving in and out. She was dying of this sweet torture, of Cedric's cold, yet gentle desire for her. She needed him more. She moved against his fingers, urging him faster, harder.

"You were always antsy, Audrey," he whispered in her ear as he slid another finger in her. She moaned loudly, making him move his fingers faster and faster. Her hands grabbed his belt buckle and in a matter of seconds, his pants were off and his boxers were in a pool by his ankles, but she didn't care. Cedric had moved to his knees and was licking her clean and dry. She screamed and begged Cedric to take her, but he was more interested in making sure that she climaxed first. And when she did, she howled like she never did before.

Knowing what she was doing, she pulled Cedric up by his hair and as he stood, she wrapped her hand around his manhood, pumping her hand up and down, up and down. She knew that this would get him going and she was right; before he even came in her hand, he grabbed her hand and forced her to stop.

"Not going to satisfy me like that, Audrey," he hissed in her ear. At the same time, he entered her with more passion than he ever had when they were together. He was completely inside her and yet, she still wanted more. He began thrusting slowly and she met each of this thrusts. His pace quickened so much that the table they were on was rocking back and forth and she was panting, urging him to take her over the edge. Finally, he began stroking her core and she lost it, falling into her orgasm.

As she sat there, panting, he licked her neck and whispered in her ear, "Not done yet, my dear." He kissed her again, throwing her back into the throes of passion. This time, he flipped her so she was on her stomach and entered her from behind. She screamed so loudly that it wasn't a surprise the Order of the Phoenix came rushing to her aid, seeing that she was still riding her first climax. He continued to thrust into her from behind and at the same time, his hands mauled her breasts, teasing and torturing. She was sure that she had died and gone to heaven.

Finally, his thrusts became harder and more aggressive and finally, he slammed into her, causing her to orgasm along with him, screaming all the way.

They were both panting and sweating and it wasn't till it was over that she noticed that she was still wearing her skirt, only it was bunched to her waist, her blouse was open, exposing her breasts, and her robes were around her shoulder. Looking at Cedric, he wasn't much different. His pants were off, his shirt unbuttoned, his robes still on.

Cedric nuzzled her neck again and she was getting sick of it. Yes, he was a good fuck, but he obviously didn't want anything more than that. She pushed him off of her and he stared at her.

"You had your fun, now I have to go," she said, finding her panties hanging off the corner of the desk. She slipped them on and buttoned her blouse, stuffing her bra in the pocket of her robe. She stood up and straightened her skirt and started to leave, but a hand grabbed her elbow.

"You may have been just a fuck, but you're my fuck, and if anyone else touches you, they're goners," he whispered in her ear and licked it.

Before she could say anything back, he said to her, "Good thing you need to go. I need to see Cho."

She turned around and did the one thing she knew she could get away with. She slapped him. While he was holding his cheek in total shock, she grinned and turned on her heel.

"Good. Because before you stopped me, I was about to go and fuck someone else," she retorted. He sneered and growled, "Who?"

She grinned and tossed her hair back and said smoothly, "Harry Potter."

End.

A/N: I needed to write something dirty and I'm not at that point in my story yet. And I'm sick of Cedric being portrayed as "la di da, I love you." Not that there's anything wrong with that. But sometimes, he needs to be portrayed as a jerk.

By the way, I don't own Cedric or the Order of the Phoenix or Cho or Harry Potter. I do, however, own Audrey and the term "butterscotch gobblins".


End file.
